deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aang vs. Edward Elric
Aang vs. Edward Elric is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Avatar Aang (AVATAR The Last Airbender) X Edward Elric (FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST).png Aang vs Edward.PNG|GameboyAdv Description Interlude Wiz: Throughout history, warriors have used their environments to their advantage in battle. But these two take it to a whole new level, literally turning their surroundings into a weapon. Boomstick: Avatar Aang, the Last Airbender... WIz: ...and Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Aang Wiz: Born in a cycle of the four nations, the Avatar is the physical embodiment of a link between the real world and the Spirit World with the responsibility of maintaining balance and peace. This individual is set apart from all others by their ability to bend all four elements instead of just one. Following the death of Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation, a new Avatar was born into the Southern Air Nomad Temple, destined to save the world from a nearly unstoppable evil. This young hero's name was Aang. Aang: Will you go penguin sledding with me? (montage of Aang being silly) Boomstick: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?! You're telling me that this bald little goofball with an arrow on his head is our last hope? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. From the minute he was born, Aang was destined to master the four elements and resore world peace. Boomstick: Well, I guess it's a pretty rough job. After being told that he was Karate-Jesus by the elder monks, Aang decided he didn't want to save the world and ran away from home with his giant flying Bison Appa. Man, how do you clean up after something like that? Wiz: Unfortunately for Aang and Appa, a massive storm brewed near the South Pole, causing the two to plunge into the icy water below. In a last minute act to save himself and his loyal companion, Aang froze them both in a massive block of ice, placing himself in suspended animation. Boomstick: An Asian Captain America? Awesome! Meanwhile, the evil Fire Lord Sozin was prepping for an attempt to take over the world. Knowing that only the Avatar could stop him, Sozin sent his armies to each of the four temples and massacred every man, woman and child. Basically, Hitler if he could breathe fire. Wiz: One hundred years later, Aang was finally freed from his stasis by two young Water Tribe members named Katara and Sokka. By now, the Fire Nation had conquered most of the world, and had come within inches of capturing the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se. Boomstick: Bet you wished you'd stayed home now, huh? Wiz: With the world in jeopardy and needing the Avatar more than ever, Aang's quest to master the elements and save the world began. An airbender by birth, Aang possesses incredible speed and agility and can manipulate wind currents around him to throw his enemies off balance. He can even use his power to perform scientifically impossible feats, such as running up and along walls '''Boomstick: Heh heh heh, screw you physics! Anyway, Aang also has his nifty Air Nomad glider-staff, which he can use to fly for an unprecedented amount of time. He can even channel his airbending into his staff to boost his long range attacks. He's so good at this, he's even developed some new techniques, like his patented Air Scooter. Plus, he's fast enough to dodge blasts of lightning. Wiz: More realistically, he just has insane reaction time. Edward Elric DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Chesknight Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles